


spider-man hates spiders

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Ned and MJ are having a nerdy argument when they hear a scream from the kitchen.
Relationships: mentions of Peter Parker/Quentin Beck
Series: Marvel Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	spider-man hates spiders

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
>  _“You’re an avenger. Your literal job is to save the world and kill bad guys, and you can’t even kill a fucking spider?”_

“You’re crazy. Harry Potter is so much better than Star Wars,” MJ argues, glaring at Ned, determined to win this argument she and Ned started nearly twenty minutes ago.

“That’s really funny, MJ!” Ned bursts into laughter. “That you honestly think that-” He stops when both he and MJ hear a sudden shout from the kitchen. He looks over at MJ with raised eyebrows before they both jump up from their spots on the couch and hurry to the kitchen.

MJ looks up and her eyes widen when she sees Peter crouching on the kitchen counter, looking terrified. “Peter! What the hell are you doing on the kitchen counter?” She shrieks. “Our _food_ goes there!”

Peter doesn’t say anything, only points down at the floor with a shaky finger.

“Honestly, what-” Ned looks down and snorts when he sees a black dot on the floor, though he already knows that it’s a spider, which is ironic considering Peter is literally _Spider-Man_ , so you wouldn't think that Peter would have a fear of spiders.

“Are you kidding me?” MJ asks, unamused , as soon as she notices the spider on the floor. “Peter.”

“Kill it!” Peter cries. “I’m not getting off this counter until that spider is dead!”

“Peter, dude, you’re an _Avenger_. Your literal job is to save the world and kill bad guys, and you can’t even kill a fucking spider?” Ned asks, raising his eyebrows, unlike MJ, completely amused by the situation.

Peter looks over at Ned and glares at him. “It’s not like I asked to be Spider-Man, it just happened!”

“Well, I guess we better get rid of this spider then,” Ned says, looking around the kitchen to grab something to kill the spider with, but MJ quickly stops him.

“No, we are not killing that innocent spider. It’s harmless. We’re going to catch it, and then we’re going to release it outside like a good human being, got it?,” MJ warns.

“Catch it with _what_?” Peter asks, his eyes widening.

MJ looks over at Peter and snorts. “I’m sorry, I can’t take this seriously when you’re literally on the counter, trying to hide from a tiny little spider that won’t even hurt you, let alone kill you,” she says.

“Can you just fucking catch the spider so we can go about our day?” Peter glares at her.

MJ rolls her eyes. She walks over to the cabinets, avoiding the spider, and pulls out a plastic bowl and lid to catch the spider with. She turns and looks down, sighing at the spider. “Honestly,” she mumbles, before bending down, ignoring the squeak from Peter. “Okay, little spider. In you go.”

Peter slowly climbs down from the counter, watching MJ closely and curiously as she catches the spider.

MJ turns to look at Peter, the spider now facing him.

Peter yelps, and jumps back onto the counter. “Get that thing away from me!”

MJ laughs, and then she looks over at Ned. “Want to come with me to release this little guy, Ned?”

“No thanks, I’m perfectly good where I am,” Ned says, quickly shaking his head.

“Honestly. I can’t believe my roommates are such sissies,” MJ mumbles, rolling her eyes, and then she walks over to the door, and takes the spider out of the apartment.

“I can’t believe MJ has more balls than we do,” Peter says. He looks over and frowns when he sees Ned with his phone out, pointing it directly at him. “Ned, what are you doing with that exactly?”

“You think I’m not going to send this to your boyfriend?” Ned asks, snorting.

“Ned!” Peter instantly shrieks, jumping down from the counter to grab the phone out of Ned’s hands, but fails as Ned turns away from Peter, keeping the phone out of Peter’s reach.

“Nice try, Peter. Sending in 3, 2, 1…” Ned says, and smirks as he turns back around and shows Peter that he has successfully sent it to his boyfriend.

“God dammit, Ned. Beck is never going to shut up about this now,” Peter groans.


End file.
